


Моя любовь

by Mey_Chan



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Dismemberment, Drama, Gore, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan





	Моя любовь

Сверху город выглядел неважно: большую часть многоэтажек посносило напрочь, остатки конструкций торчали как гнилые сколотые зубы. Где недавно находился парк, сейчас красовалось зелено-коричневое месиво, посреди которого лежали остатки моста с бессильно поникшими тросами. За рекой, судя по картам, раньше располагался частный сектор, милые одноэтажные домики, но сейчас там дымилась глубокая оплавленная воронка.  
Дэмиен любил фильмы-катастрофы, а Брюс вживую насмотрелся такого дерьма, на которое не хватит фантазии ни у одного режиссёра. Однако с подобным он встретился впервые. После третьего круга над бывшим городом Брюс приметил наконец искомое и начал снижаться.  
Он посадил бэтвинг на груду щебня за останками мечети, на стенах которой даже кое-где сохранилась голубая мозаика.  
Настоящий ужас ждал его здесь, когда появилась возможность рассмотреть погибший город поближе.  
Конечно, жители не успели покинуть дома, а кое-кого катастрофа настигла на улице, под открытым небом.  
Брюс только вышел из бэтвинга, огляделся по сторонам, готовясь отразить любую угрозу, — и обнаружил торчащие из-под шасси собственного бэтвинга ноги. Мужские ноги, на одном ботинок, на другом только серый полусползший носок. Как в «Волшебнике страны Оз», когда домик девочки Дороти раздавил злую колдунью. Вот только не он был здесь тем, кого принесло необратимой силой в чужой мир.  
Почти всё тело засыпало землёй и кирпичами, и потому Брюс не заметил его при посадке. Скорее всего, неизвестный был мёртв уже минут двадцать. Брюс стиснул зубы, отвернулся и двинулся в путь.  
Второй труп, вернее, сразу несколько, он нашел буквально через минуту. Старик в чалме накрыл своим телом двоих детей — похоже, внуков. Это не спасло их от куска конструкции купола, но мертвец продолжал прикрывать костлявыми руками две чёрные макушки, припорошенные серой пылью.  
Через дорогу от мечети обнаружился пятый труп — женщина, разорванная пополам. Нижняя половина её тела, полностью обнажённая, лежала у небольшого аккуратного фонтана, а вторая обнаружилась только через сто футов, по следу из крови и ошметков внутренностей. Лицо так и осталось прикрытым, будто даже после смерти женщина пыталась соблюдать остатки приличий.  
Приглядевшись против воли, Брюс заметил, что кожа по линии разрыва потемнела почти до черноты. Её разрезало чем-то раскаленным.  
Чем дальше он шёл, тем больше их попадалось: раздавленных, разорванных, сброшенных с огромной высоты.  
Заглянув в окно дома без крыши, Брюс обнаружил семью, которую катастрофа застигла за обеденным столом: отца семейства, мать, троих детей. Все пятеро так и остались сидеть — почерневшие, обугленные.  
Пустые глазницы округлились от удивления, зубы скалятся в усмешке: «Кто мог подумать?..»  
Брюс оказался в мире, где обычная семья, севшая за обеденный стол, могла погибнуть в один момент, и никто, никто не успел бы её защитить. Не помогли системы ПВО и мирные договоры, потому что враг безумен и безжалостен.  
Когда он решил, что в пропахшем кровью и гарью городе не осталось живых, где-то в развалинах послышался плач.  
И пусть до цели оставалось всего ничего, Брюс не удержался и отклонился от намеченного пути.  
Это оказался не ребенок — собака.  
Придавленная стволом дерева, она лежала на боку, у живота что-то шевелилось. Это были её внутренности — розово-серые, блестящие, исходящие паром.  
Увидев Брюса, собака подняла голову и слабо тявкнула.  
Он присел рядом и положил руку на макушку. И не поверил глазам: мохнатый хвост дёрнулся и завилял, забил по пыли. Брюс погладил затянутой в перчатку рукой собаку по голове.  
— Прости, мне надо идти, — сказал он, извиняясь сразу перед всеми, кого не смог спасти. — Иначе погибнет куда больше людей. Ты же умный пёс, ты подождешь?  
Не переставая вилять хвостом, собака снова тявкнула.  
Источник катастрофы находился на развалинах торгового центра. Земля спеклась до состояния стекла, и даже если здесь ранее и гуляли люди (конечно, это место было полно народу в субботний вечер), они буквально испарились.  
Брюс прошел мимо оплавившихся останков стальной ажурной крыши, прямо по рассыпающимся под ногами черным хлопьям, остановился в десятке шагов от одинокой фигуры, сидящей на обломке бетонного блока.  
— Как ты, Кларк? — негромко спросил он.  
Супермен поднял голову — обычно ярко-синие глаза сейчас казались почти черными.  
— Спрашиваешь обо мне? — тускло сказал он. — Как — я — себя чувствую? После того, что сделал? О Брюс… — он снова опустил взгляд, закрыл лицо руками и сказал еле слышно: — Я знаю, у тебя есть план на случай, если я сойду с ума. Останови меня, пока… Чтобы это не повторилось никогда.  
— Это не повторится, если ты расскажешь, с чего все началось. Это был красный криптонит?  
Супермен покачал головой. Брюс сжал кулаки, мысленно прикидывая, какой величины ожидается международный скандал: американский символ справедливости и демократии разнес маленький восточный городок. Пентагон поблагодарит небеса за то, что это не Европа и не Китай, и сочинит историю про заполонивших все террористов.  
— Хочешь, чтобы это не повторилось, — так действуй, не перекладывай все на меня! Вставай, Кларк, шевелись, скоро сюда прибудут военные!  
— Я сдамся им.  
— И что? Позволишь посадить себя в тюрьму, из которой ты можешь выйти в любой момент? Или провести ритуальную смертную казнь на электрическом стуле, а потом снова вернёшься в тюрьму?  
Супермен молчал, по-прежнему пряча лицо.  
Преодолевая себя, Брюс сделал шаг, другой, третий — все ближе и ближе к скорбной фигуре в красном плаще. Опустил руку на плечо. Как делал много раз, хоть сейчас было особенно трудно.  
— У тебя нет времени на жалость к себе, — сказал он жёстко. — Надо попытаться спасти выживших…  
— Здесь нет выживших людей, — перебил Супермен.  
Преодолевая тошноту, Брюс продолжал напирать:  
— Вон за той грудой мусора я нашёл собаку. Состояние критическое, но ей можно помочь, если действовать быстро. Спасти одно живое существо. Кларк, вот искупление, капля по капле. А потом мы найдём того, кто свёл тебя с ума, и остановим…  
Супермен вдруг выпрямился, повернул лицо и посмотрел Брюсу прямо в глаза, накрыв его ладонь своею.  
Как и много раз до этого, хоть и совсем в других обстоятельствах.  
— Как ты можешь, Брюс? — спросил он, и в мёртвом тёмном взгляде мелькнуло что-то, похожее на удивление. — После того, что я сделал, ты не боишься меня, ты говоришь как обычно, как с человеком. Как будто я… будто я…  
Брюс чуть улыбнулся ему, сжал пальцы на плече покрепче.  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, — просто ответил он, мысленно молясь, чтобы Супермен не заметил, где находится вторая рука.  
На поясе, готовая мгновенно открыть кармашек с покрытой свинцовыми пластинами изнанкой. На дне которого ждёт своего часа криптонит.


End file.
